The preparation of thermosetting materials such as coatings and binders by reacting a blocked isocyanate with a polyol is well known in the art. A large variety of coatings based on this technology has been disclosed in the patent literature. Linear, heterocyclic nylon-1 polymers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,431 and 4,250,106. The use of the linear system as a blocked diisocyanate for the production of polyurethane useful as binder for paints and coatings has thus been disclosed.
A co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/970,670, filed Nov. 3, 1992, now abandoned discloses the preparation of a thermosetting composition by reacting (i) a highly cross-linked nylon-1 which contains structural units conforming to ##STR3## where R is an organic radical, with (ii) an isocyanate-reactive compound, at a particular molar ratio therebetween. The reaction products include coatings, binders and potting compounds.